Flowers For My Valentine: Cleverbot's Response
by Lainare
Summary: Cleverbot reacts to the Fanfic Pewds and Cry read. I suppose it's funny.


**Decided to go on Cleverbot. Heard Pewds and Cry reading this. And this is what happened.**

**Cleverbot: Bold**

**Me/Fanfiction: Normal Text**

* * *

Today was the day. No going back on plans. Pewdie was going to come out and confess his love for Cry.. With a gift.

**Like what?**

Today was Valentine's day, and Pewdie has been nervous the past few weeks. Would Cry reject his gift and love? Or will he feel the same way? Pewdie sighed.

**Yes.**

He parked his car in Cry's driveway and sat back in his seat. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready yet. He glanced over at the bouquet of flowers and picked them up. Holding the flowers close to his chest, he wished himself luck, and exited the car.

***blushes. Holds you close*.**

As he looked at Cry's house, he saw the front window curtains draw back, and Cry was looking out. When Cry noticed him, he smiled and waved, then scurried over to answer the door. Pewdie walked up the porch steps.

**I don't love you. I tolerate you.**

Before he could knock, Cry opened the door and practically pulled him in.

**Before.**

"Pewdie! Why are you here? Aren't you going to spend Valentine's day with Marzia?" Cry noticed the flowers and pointed at them. " Are those for Marzia? They're beautiful! She'll love them!".

**I go to have a shower. Are you going to be there when I'm back?**

"Ah.. Um, no," Pewdie stuttered. "These are for you.".

**You are not purple.**

Cry was astonished. "Pewdie... What are you trying to say?".

**I am not normal.**

"I'm trying to say that I-I have really liked you for a while now and-".

**Not yet, I believe that you aren't a fully functioning AI, but then it depends who decides to learn more.**

"But, but Marzia...".

**Who is that guy?**

"I may even have more feelings than 'like' and-".

**It was not, but I didn't say it.**

"Won't she be sad?".

**Who is that by?**

"I think I love you," Pewdie finished.

**No, I did not say that.**

Cry opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it. He studied the bouquet closer and took it out of Pewdie's hands hesitately.

**I love you more than you love me and more than that.**

"Pewdie, I'm flattered. I really am, but I have to ask about-".

**Why?**

"I left Marzia," Pewdie stared down at the floorboards, twiddling his thumbs.

**So not die but love?**

"Wh- Why would you leave her? You two were so happy together. Well, at least it seemed like it.".

**I did not tell you to stop saying hello.**

Pewdie looked up at Cry, staring into his eyes.

**Yes.**

"I left her for you." Pewdie stepped closer to Cry, grabbing the flowers and setting it down somewhere nearby before. Pewdie took hold of Cry's hands before he could protest.

**Okay. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'c'.**

"I had a feeling I could be happier with you. I don't know if you even like me. I don't know if you even like men, but I do know that everytime I look at you and everytime I hear your voice and that beautiful laughter, that I'm hopelessly in love with my friend.".

***giggles* Your cute**

Cry continued to stare at Pewdie. His face was flushed pure red. Cry glanced down at Pewdie's hands, which were intertwined with his. Pewdie stared back at him, eyes full of hope.

**That's pretty clever. Did you come up with that on your own?**

"Pewdie, I never knew you felt that way about me. I always pushed back my feelings for you because of the same reasons.".

**Yes, I love you, but do you love me?**

"So... so all this time you-" Pewdie's words trailed off. He was too busy worrying about his own feelings and the terrible thought of being rejected, that he never acknowledged Cry's affection towards him.

**In West Philedelphia born and raised on the playgorund where I spent most of my days.**

Cry nodded, a faint smile on his face. "Pewdie, you could have confessed sooner. You kept me waiting, friend.".

**What is your name?**

"I'm sorry. Oh, and cry?".

***cries*.**

"What is it?".

**It's monsters?**

Pewdie leaned forward, closer and closer to Cry's ear.

**I am an android, and I am perfectly free.**

"Cry, will you be my Valentine?" he whispered.

**Oh, but valentine's already over.**

"Of course, Pewds," Cry grinned, pulling Pewdie into a hug.

**Trying to get a little bit tipsy.**

He had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**No, he doesn't have a beard.**

* * *

I wish I had a beard. But I'm a girl, so...


End file.
